Ad Vitum
by HookEmHornsTX
Summary: Sequel to "Ab Initio". A new chapter of life for all involved.


Well, here we are, a sequel. It took long enough. Finally, everything was right for me to start writing again; YAY! I'm not sure what chapter 2 will be (hopefully longer though) or when it will be. If you want to throw out ideas, you can. Thank you for hanging on this long.

* * *

><p>September 2015<p>

He stared at the tiny body in his arms; his own flesh and blood. He now understood all the pride people described upon viewing their new children. He knew newborns were tiny, but boy, was his ever. Weighing in at almost five pounds and 17 3/4 inches, the baby was tiny. But that didn't dismay the proud new parents who were a bit baffled when both were quite tall. He himself was 22 1/2 inches and weighed over nine pounds at birth. He tried to recall what his wife had said her birth weight was; oh well, all babies are different and his would have plenty of growth spurts.

He was sure all parents ade time to have a bonding session with their children right after birth, when there were no visitors and there were alone, or as alone as you could get. Oh, he had already talked to the child about the adopted and biological family; to not worry if some were startling or others talked your ears off. They all cared, and that was important; family mattered and there was always someone you could turn to.

Quite honestly, he had been looking forward to this day for two years, since the wedding. Granted, they hadn't discussed children when they first got married and when she told him both had panicked slightly, but quickly overcame it. He couldn't believe he had been married for two years and a few months already. It just seemed like yesterday. Quite cliche, but very true nonetheless. How he loved that woman with every fiber of his body.

It had been the best day of his life, with this running a close second.

* * *

><p>June 2013<p>

He hadn't realized he had so many nerves, he couldn't stop being jittery. The strange looks he was receiving from his groomsmen didn't help any either; they didn't understand, none were married. Taking a breath, he forced himself to stand still, it wouldn't do well to be so antsy, as he knew she must be just as terrified.

He didn't remember too much of the ceremony after he saw her walking down the aisle with her father; she was absolutely stunning, if he did say so himself. Perhaps stunning was an understatement for her, but right then his brain couldn't think of a more appropriate word for her.

He didn't remember her vows or his now, but he did remember when the minister said, "Do you, Timothy McGee, take Allison Kristina DiNozzo, as your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

He remembered the firm, "I do," with all traces of nervousness gone. He remembered hearing "I do" come from her lips and could have done backflips right then and there, but for the sake of starting his marriage off right, he didn't. The exchange of rings was a blur, but hearing "I now pronounce you husband and wise, you may kiss the bride," practically caused him to walk on air as he embraced her, and then dipped her as they kissed.

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

Tim chuckled quietly, shifting the infant in his arms. "You don't know it yet, but your mom is the most beautiful woman anyone has ever laid eyes on. She is so sweet and kind and she is just so loving. She's loved you since the day she found out you were coming. My Allison, that's Mom to you, is just something else. Words can't fully describe her, so you'll just have to get to know her." He finished when he heard a quiet voice talk to him.

"Tim... what are you doing up?" Kristina asked, trying to get comfortable on the hospital bed.

"I couldn't sleep; did I wake you?"

"No, but you might want to rest while you can; I hear babies are evil to their parents when it comes to sleep." She finished, closing her eyes once more.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep. I love you."

"Love you too, Tim." She murmured.

He waited ten minutes for her to fall asleep before turning back to the still sleeping newborn, "You can never be evil. Mom and Dad love you very much, Liam." And with that said, he kissed the baby's forehead as he placed him in the bassinet; maybe he'd get some rest.


End file.
